


A Walk in the Park (To Love Each Other)

by readrofbooks (friendlyghost)



Series: Christmas Fic(lets) 2013 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/readrofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Tentoo, and Jackie deal with being dropped off in Pete's World. Take place at the very end of Journey's End canonically.</p><p>Christmas present for <a href="http://not-russian.tumblr.com">Fran</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park (To Love Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> When I say that this takes place at the end of Journey's End, I mean that as literally as possible.
> 
> Title from 'Still Into You' by Paramore.

Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor—the other Doctor? Handy? He needs a name—watch the TARDIS disappear into the vortex, blue box fading in and out until it's gone. Jackie sighs and pushes a bit of hair out of her face.

"Right then, can you two keep your hands off of each other for five minutes while I call my husband?" she says. The Doctor (as he thinks of himself) has never heard anything more Jackie Tyler-esque in his life. Then he processes what she says—husband?

"Jackie Tyler, did you marry the Pete in this universe?" he asks.

"No, I married myself," Jackie snaps. "Yes, of course I married Pete! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get us out of here."  She pulls out this universe's version of a cell and begins dialing someone.

"Oh, that's just brilliant," The Doctor says. "That's absolutely brilliant, Jackie and Pete Tyler together in every universe!" Rose rolls her eyes and tucks herself closer to the Doctor. It's wonderful to be able to see him again, and even more wonderful is the thought of no one having to go.

"I thought I told you about Tony? You know, when you dropped by while burning up a sun?" Rose asks. She doesn't hold that against the Doctor anymore—hasn't for about a year. And besides, it all turned out all right in the end, didn't it?

"Oh, that's right! Tony, Tony, Tony the Tonester. He would be about two or three by now…." the Doctor says.

"Two and nine months, he looks just like Rose did when she was a baby," Jackie says happily. The Doctor can see how much better Pete's universe is for her, how much she loves her life here. It's a good look for Jackie.

"Mum! He does not!" Rose scolds. She hasn't let go of the Doctor since, well, since before the other Doctor left (and of course, he became the 'other' Doctor the moment this one told her those three words).

"Yes he does, I was there when you were a baby! Pictures don't do you justice," Jackie scolds gently. "Oh hold on, Pete just picked up—yes, we're back now—no, of course not London, we're at that beach in Norway—I don't know, I'm not the Doctor!—Yes, love you and Tony too." She ends the call and slips the phone back into her bag.

"There, now that's all sorted out. There's a helicopter on its way for us, so now we just sit tight," Jackie says.

"Y'know, I am really glad I ended up in this universe," the Doctor mused. "Thank God for Donna Noble, that's for sure."

Rose nods. She hasn't gotten an absolutely amazing impression of the Doctor's latest companion, but she does seem capable and a good friend for the other Doctor.

"Yeah, here's to lots of fun adventures for them," Rose says. "And lots more for us, too!"

"Oh, more adventures with you, Rose Tyler, that sounds absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims. "Oi, Jackie, d'you know when the copter is gonna get here?"

"Well, it's on its way from Cardiff, and we're here in Norway, so maybe an hour?" Jackie sighs. "I dunno, I'm no good at helicopter math."

"Well then, an hour is perfect!" the Doctor says. He pulls away from Rose slightly, but only so he can wiggle his fingers at her hand. "Shall we?"

Rose laughs and links her hand with his. "Let's! Where shall we go first?"

"Oh, how about that beautiful ocean over there? Let's see if there are any aliens in Bad Wolf Bay. Well, aliens that aren't me," the Doctor says cheerfully. He and Rose skip—well, not literally skipping, but they might as well be—towards the water, hand in hand exactly like they were three years ago.

Jackie sighs and resigns herself to again watching over her daughter from afar, like she hasn't had to do for three years. But at least Rose has her Doctor again, and that means life will be happier for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo [Fran](http://not-russian.tumblr.com) I hope you like this! Sorry I couldn't deliver it to you in person. Merry Christmas bro!!!


End file.
